


No One Else

by super_leaf



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poor Mitchy why did I write this, Scott is a literal angel, This is really sad I’m sorry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_leaf/pseuds/super_leaf
Summary: He was shivering. Cold, and wet, his hair plastered to his face with rain, eyelashes sticky with overflowing tears.Scott had immediately embraced him, and held his trembling body close. They collapsed onto the floor, Mitch’s sobs becoming incomprehensible.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most spontaneous fic I’ve ever written. It was one in the morning and I suddenly had a strong desire to write some very angsty fanfictions about Scott and Mitch. And so I did. It was funny reading it the next day because it was littered with typos, since I was half asleep when I first wrote it.

It was 4 AM.

Scott was still awake.

Maybe he was just drunk and couldn’t fall asleep, or maybe just high on coffee. Those were naive assumptions, however.

He only did these extreme things for one person, and one person alone. 

He stayed awake, waiting.

Waiting for Mitch.

.

.

.

The doorbell rang.

•••

He was shivering. Cold, and wet, his hair plastered to his face with rain, eyelashes sticky with overflowing tears. 

Scott had immediately embraced him, and held his trembling body close. They collapsed onto the floor, Mitch’s sobs becoming incomprehensible. 

“Sweetie,” Scott whispered, rubbing gentle circles up and down the brunette’s back as he buried his face into the blonde’s shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Mitch sobbed harder and with shaking hands fiddled with the shining silver ring along his finger. He yanked it off and clutched it in his hands for a few minutes, his breathing deepening.

“He told me I wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough...for...him...but... I tried so h-hard Sc-cotty...”

The warm sensation of love filled him as Mitch felt gentle kisses trail along his cheeks, delivered by Scott, whose eyes were filling with tears.

“Did you end it...or did he?” Scott asked, entwining his fingers in Mitch’s, attempting to gently take the ring from his clenched hand.

“It’s more complicated than that. He hit me again, the third time this week,” Mitch began and Scott was impressed with how firm and unwavering his tone was. Although quiet, it was strong, stronger than Scott could ever be. “I never expected it to go this far. Sure, he insulted me countless times, made me feel like I was worthless, nothing to him. And it hurt, but I figured I would learn to get used to it, because afterwards, he would back it up with kisses and apologies or lies that he had a long day at work..and..I...he...”

The smaller boy began crying again, and Scott could feel his heart beating rapidly. He tightened their embrace, as if that would protect Mitch from the cruelty of the world, from the abuse he had been subjected to.

“Shhhh, baby. I’ve got you, it’s okay, calm down, I’m here for you, you’re safe now,” Scott murmured into Mitch’s ear, his voice angelic and soft, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I-I feel so guilty, but I had to end it, I went over to tell him, that I c-couldn’t be with h-him...anymore....I was scared of him. He was so angry Scotty, I was so terrified....He hit me again, harder and with more violent than before, and I panicked...he just kept hitting me...and screaming so many terrible things too that I never imagined anyone would ever say to me, much less my fiancé,” he sobbed, the last words almost inaudible.

“You’re safe, it’s alright. Shhh,” Scott cooed again, trying to calm down the hysterical boy. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart, you are so so brave. So much braver than I ever would’ve been. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t be there to save you...to help you,” he cried as he picked up Mitch and settled him gently on his bed.

“No. Maybe he was right. Maybe I am just a waste of space...maybe I don’t deserve his love, or anyone’s at all...” Mitch whispered these words so quietly, his eyelids only half way opened, a sad smile on his beautiful face, as if he was lost in his own thoughts, and hadn’t meant to voice them aloud.

“No, honey, please, don’t ever think for a second that you aren’t worth it. You’re the most beautiful, talented, person on the planet, and those who can’t see the beauty in you, all the joy you bring to those around you, and how much everyone appreciates you, must be clinically insane,” Scott reassured Mitch as he laid side by side with him on the bed, their legs wrapped together, fingers interlocked.

“I just want to be perfect,” Mitch said, his voice breaking. “I just want to look at myself and think, I love who I am, and there’s nothing I would change about me. But instead, all I feel is hatred and all I can conjure up is numerous amounts of flaws I want fix about myself in a heartbeat. he would always list to me all of my flaws, when he was upset with me, and eventually that was all I could think about when I looked at myself.”

Scott let the smaller boy bury his head in his chest and cry again, and the blonde man let out a few escaped tears as well. “You don’t have to be perfect, Mitch. Nobody is perfect. But you’re you, and you is enough.”

The brunette shook his head. “I just want to love myself. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll do anything to change-“ Mitch was interrupted by gentle shushing sounds from Scott, his finger placed over the other’s soft lips.

“I love you.”

And don’t ever change who you are, because I love Mitch Grassi and no one else.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that emotional mess. Also if you’re wondering who the abusive ex boyfriend in the fic was, it’s really no one in particular. That really isn’t that relevant, and I didn’t want to use anyone’s name because it might’ve caused controversy. I also was too lazy to make up an original character. So I guess you can pretend Mitch’s ex in this story is whoever you want him to be.


End file.
